gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Curycoo
Curycoo is the main pirate of User:Piplupower Stats and stuff screenshot_2010-08-08_12-12-08.jpg screenshot_2010-08-08_12-09-55.jpg goodtimes1.jpg goodtimes2.jpg goodtimes6.jpg goodtimes5.jpg goodtimes7.jpg goodtimes8.jpg goodtimes10.jpg goodtimes11.jpg goodtimes12.jpg goodtimes13.jpg goodtimes15.jpg goodtimes16.jpg goodtimes17.jpg goostimes14.jpg screenshot_2010-08-15_14-13-54.jpg screenshot_2010-08-18_16-50-51.jpg|most recent... um .... screenshot Skill Points Sword Gun Doll Dagger Cut: '5 '''Swipe: '''2 '''Gouge: '''1 '''Asp: '''2 '''Adder: '''1 '''Throw Dirt: '''1 '''Sidewinder: '''1 '''Finesse: '''1 'Grenade Throw: '3 '''Long Volley: '''1 '''Explosive: '''5 '''Stink Pot: '''1 '''Flame Burst: '''2 '''Smoke Cloud: '''1 '''Determination: '''2 '''Demolitions: '''1 'Staff Blast: '''2 '''Soul Flay: '''1 '''Pestilence: '''1 '''Wither: '''5 '''Flaming Skull: '''2 '''Banish: '''1 '''Concentration: '''1 '''Spirit Lore: '''2 '''Conservation: '''5 Sailing '''Left Broadside: '''5 '''Right Broadside: '''5 '''Full Sail: '''1 '''Come About: '''1 '''Open Fire: '''3 '''Ramming Speed: '''1 '''Take Cover: '''1 '''Treasure Sense: '''5 '''Task Master: '''5 Cannon '''Shoot: 4 Round Shot: '''2 '''Chain Shot: '''2 '''Grape Shot: '''1 '''Firebrand: '''3 '''Thunderbolt: '''1 '''Rapid Reload: '''1 '''More Coming Soon! Where to find her Almost ALWAYS on Vachira. #With guild #With friends.(Likely Bartholomew Edgecutter, Kat Bluebonnet, Stpehen, or Matthew Fireskull) #With Family If she is not in either of these, she is: A) Not Online B) ,IDK C) ,Fiddling with glitches. D), or invasions. Savada server, but if not, doing invasion with guild. Friends These are the friends i can remember on POTCO #Bartholomew Edgecutter - PLAY THE GAME!!! I KNOW COD MW2 ROCKS BUT SO DOES PIRATES!!! #Robert Blademenace - Slow Computer. #Dog Daggers - We met in an arguement. we became friends for no good reason. #Vincent - Who are you? #Matthew Fireskull - I sure hope you know who he is. #Slappy - We were friends before he started spamming, when he was an admin. #Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen - do you guys live together or something? #Elizabeth - you say hi too much and ask to many questions. #James Warhawk - We talk alot #Zachary - A wiki friend alongside James, Slappy, Kat, and Stpehen. #Joshua Coalskull - JZF. #Captain William Daggerskull - Now i got everyone. #Lucius - Revan These are all that i can remember. Note: as the beaurocrat of this wiki, i would like to meet all of its users. contact to try and find a time we can meet in-game. People i still have to meet Leave a message on the disscussion of this page as to when and where. #Cuchifrito #Peter Stormshot #Pizzman #Captain Goldvane Items These are the items i wear and use. 'Swords' Cutlass - Lost Sword of El Patron Saber - Duelists Saber Broadsword - Royal Broadsword 'Guns' Pistol - Foul Bane Repeater Blunderbuss - Pirate Blunderbuss Musket - N/A Bayonet - Master Bayonet 'Voodoo' Doll - Cabal Doll Staff - Overseer Staff 'Dagger' Dagger - Duelist's Dagger 'Sailing Items' Cannon - Bronze Cannon Ram Sailing - Golden Charm 'Pouches' Gun - Large Grenade - Large Cannon - Large Dagger - Large 'Clothing' Shirt - None Vest - Gas Lamp Corset Belt - Gold Buckle Sash Pants - Dark Black Linen Shorts Boots - Celtic Tall Boots Ships These are the ships that Curycoo own. *Storm-Sail Stallion - War Frigate *Star-Chaser Wrath - War Galleon *White Thunder - War Sloop Achievements *Strongest enemy faced alone: Level 50 Thrall Captain *Strongest boss faced alone: Level 44 Devil Root *Best PVP Record: 19:1 *Rarest Weapon Ever Found: Lost Sword of El Patron *Most Leveling in one day: 9 Gun, 3 Doll, 4 Sword, 2 Notoriety Guilds *Elite Thievery Co. - Member *Elite Thunder Co. - GM *Jig Jockeys - Officer *"Nasty Co." - Member *Bricks and Stones - Member *Chicks - Officer Info Mother Rose Crestfellow Father Blastrackham Sister Heartgull Children Piplupower Cur Emily Fireskull Eliza Creststeel Lone Jack Warshout Husband Unknown Quests Black Pearl Quest 57% Complete Quotes "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!!!!" "ITS SO FLUFFY" "ME IS MAD!!!" "NO! You may NOT steer my War Frigate!!!" "Do you know the muffin man?" "Was that a joke, or am i going to have to kill you?" Images Curycoopicture3.jpg Curycoopicture2.jpg Curycoopicture.jpg Pic of cur2.jpg Pic of cur3.jpg Picofcur1.jpg External Links http://www.piratesonlineforums.com/forums/member.php?u=22053 - Pirates Online Forums http://piratesetc.clangrid.com/member/?p=ED1EAF89-7FA6-46BF-9F6D-06514039A5EB - Guild Site http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/player.html?user_id=395430493&avatar_id=1010721030 - Pirates Online Directory* * DXD is down, therefore some to all information is invalid and out of date. And Will not Be Updating for ''Month ''Images on this page may not be used without the consent of Piplupower Category:Pirates